1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a mini-USB type electrical connector having a shield case with elastic locking pieces for being locked to an outside of an insulating housing thereof.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 8, an electrical connector 100′ includes an insulating housing 10′, a conductor assembly 30′ holding in the insulating housing 10′, and a shield case 20′ for enclosing the insulating housing 10′. The insulating housing 10′ has a base section 11′ with a groove 111′ is defined in each of two opposing sides thereof. The shield case 20′ includes a top wall 21′, a bottom wall 22′ and two side walls 23′ connecting with the top wall 21′ and the bottom wall 22′. Two elastic locking pieces 231′ extend downward respectively from both of the side walls 23′ and are positioned into the corresponding grooves 111′ of the insulating housing 10′.
However, the elastic locking piece 231′ needs to bend downward for positioning into the corresponding groove 111′ when the mentioned electrical connector 100′ is assembled. Therefore, the process of this assembly is not only complex, but also easy to make the insulating housing 10′ scratch.